Figuring
by Obsidian Solstice
Summary: Um... I guess I just have all these random ideas form leviathan.. so here they are :
1. Chapter 1

Deryn walked with the tray balanced on one arm, trying to smooth her hair with the other. She had been called up to deliver breakfast to Alek and Volger unexpectedly. Been woken up from a barking good dream too.

She knocked, and Volgers voiced answered. Walking in, she felt a squick of nerves and excitement at seeing Alek sitting at the table. Mooning dafty, she told herself. She was a soldier.

(switching points of view here. Much more fun from Alek :)

Dylan walked in, and Alek wondered what was wrong. Dylan seemed to be... blushing?

"Mornin, your countship and archdukness" Dylan greeted them, smiling and setting down the tray.

"Thank you, Dylan. How is Master Klopp doing?" Alek asked.

"Oh, er, I just woke up before bringing the food, so I don't know. But I'll bet he's doing fine."

Alek felt a bit disapointed, but the food in front of him quickly erased that.

Volger gave the boy a smile that seemed more like a smirk, and then motioned toward the third seat.

"Mr. Sharp, why don't you join us? We could use the extra company." Volger said.

Dylan hesitated, but then sat down.

"I guess, but just for a squick. I have duties soon."

Dylan seemed very nervous. Alek wondered what was wrong.

"So, Dylan, do you know where in Asia we're going for sure?" Alek asked, trying to dispell the tension.

"Somewhere in Japan. We have war buisness and other blether to take care of." Dylan replied, eyeing the toast.

Alek passed him a piece.

Volger nodded.

"I suspected as much."

"Mr. Sharp." Bovril said, then chuckled. He had been quiet for a while, but now seemed happier that Dylan was here.

Volger winked at Dylan, and Alek wondered what was going on.

"That beast of yours seems to be smarter than you, Alek." Volger said.

Alek laughed. "Absurd. I don't spout meaningless and sarcastic nonsense whenever I feel the need."

Volger shrugged.

Dylan seemed to be glaring a hole through Volger's head.

"I agree with Alek. Its just a beastie thats a bit cracked in the attic, is all. Whatever it says is nonsense." Dylan said pointedly. "Oh, and how is Dr. Barlow? I've heard you've been spending a lot of time with her recently."

Volger glared back at Dylan.

"She's quite well, thank you. Its nice to know a commoner can care about someone." Volger said.

Dylan stiffened.

"Commoners and royalty are the same thing, only royalty acts barking high and mighty. You can easily see the difference." Dylan spat back at Volger.

"Thats quite an intersting opinion. What about men and women? Is there a difference between them?" Volger asked sarcastically.

"Um, Volger, Dylan, is there something-" Alek started.

"Alek, just be quiet! We all know your opinion on women, that they can't do a barking thing except knit and sew and wear frilly useless dresses!" Dylan yelled at him.

Alek was shocked. He had never seen Dylan so mad before.

"Hmm. You seem to have a very strong opinion about this topic, Mr. Sharp. What experience do you have on the matter?" Volger asked innocently.

Dylan punched him in the face.

Deryn knew Volger was baiting her, but she just had to punch him. His smug expression was just asking for it.

Volger obviously had not expected her to do this, because he reeled back, holding his nose.

Alek was staring at both of them with confusion and shock on his face.

There was silence for a few moments, and then Deryn decided to escuse herself from the situation.

"I have to go. Duties." was all the explanation she gave, and then walked out.

Why did Volger have to be so rude? Didn't he understand that it was hard enough for Deryn already, what whith being in love with Alek and still having to hide from him? She didn't need the complications of having to explain to Alek why she had been hiding from him and all that yackum.

Dylan walked out, leaving Alek and Volger in silence.

"Ouch. That hurt" was all Volger could manage.

"Count, tell me, what exactly was that conversation about?" Alek asked, looking very confused.

Volger was trying to decide whether to let the story play out, or tell Alek right then about Miss Sharp.

It was obviously a hard subject for her. But it was just a little attraction. After all, that was natural. And it couldn't get any more serious, because Alek didn't even know that something was going on. And the longer he stayed not knowing, the better.

"Just conversation, Alek. Thats all it was."

"Then why did Dylan punch you?"

Oh. How to answer that.

"I, ah, maybe offended him in some way."

"He seemed a bit more than offended." said Alek pointedly.

"Well, he is a bit strange."

Alek sighed.

That evening...

Alek went to go find Dylan. He hadn't seen the boy since that morning, and he wanted to apologize for the Count's rude behavior.

When he passed by Dr. Barlow, she said the boy was in the machine room, apparently sketching.

He reached the machine room door and knocked. No answer.

He went in and nearly burst out laughing. Dylan was sound asleep, sprawled across some crates, a slight snore echoing from his lips.

Alek walked in and over to Dylan, smiling. Dylan's fine features were at rest, perfectly smooth. Alek sat down acros from him and looked at his sketch pad. There were several drawings, all with very good detail. There was one that intrigued Alek the most. It was of a girl with sandy hair like Dylan's, and wearing a very determined expression. The girl looked familiar...

Another drawing was of a boy with dark hair and sad eyes. A bunch of scribbled words were written around the picture. Alek could only make out a few.

Why...barking...secret...

The word secret was written several times. Alek recalled, back in Istanbul, when Eddie Malone had played back the recored conversation between Dylan and Count Volger.

"Perhaps, but if you don't help us, I shall be forced reveal your little secret..." Volger had said.

And when Dylan had answered, he had sounded like a completley different person.

Alek groaned. What was the secret? It seemed like Dylan had nothing to hide, but Alek wasn't sure. He would have to ask the count about it next time they were alone.

Dylan stirred and slowly opened one eye.

"Oh, hi Alek." he said, half moaning.

"Hello Dylan. You look refreshed." Alek said, trying not to smile. Dylan's hair was sticking straight up, and his uniform was messed up.

"I just got tired. Havn't been sleeping well lately."

"I can tell." Alek said, smirking a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

"I guess I better go eat.." Dylan said, straightening up and stretching.

Alek felt that now would be the perfect timing to ask about Dylan's secret, but something held him back.

"See you, Alek." Dylan said, walking out. Alek was a bit confused. The boy's exit was quite sudden.

Later that night, Alek was going crazy with questions, so he finally asked Volger.

"What's Dylan's secret?" Alek asked bluntly.

Volger froze, and then slowly turned.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Volger asked.

"No," Alek said defensively.

Volger smiled nastily.

"Alek, you're the most naive prince I have ever seen. And there were so many hints."

Alek gave a frustrated sigh.

"Volger, just tell me what it is already!" he yelled.

"Mr. Sharp is a woman."

Alek sucked in a breath.

"What?"

"As I have just told you. Aleksandar, Mr. Sharp is a women." Volger said calmly.

Alek had expected a lot of things, but not this. Dylan.. was a girl? Dylan wouldn't even be her real name, could it?

"Why didn't he-she tell me?" Alek asked.

"I expected she wanted to, but just didn't. You can ask her when you see her next."

Alek felt angry. He had trusted Dylan, told all his feelings and secrets, but Dylan hadn't trusted him. Alek wouldn't of told. Would he?

Alek went to bed with confused emotions running around his head.

He had the strangest dream ever that night. He was fencing with Dylan, and they were at the first lesson, just standing staring at each other, sword points level. Dylans blue eyes were penetrating into his own, and Alek felt electrified. Dylan's eyes were mesmerizing, like the sky and the ocean combined. Bovril sat on Alek's shoulder, chanting "_Mr_. Sharp!" over and over again. Dylan lowered her sword point and moved close, till their faces were inches away.

"I'm not really a-" she began, then everything started swirling around and Alek woke up.


End file.
